In an existing network architecture, a charging and interception apparatus is disposed between the Internet and a radio access network. Content to be accessed by a user is sent from the Internet to the charging and interception apparatus, is sent by the charging and interception apparatus to the radio access network, and then is sent to the user. In this way, it can be ensured that the charging and interception apparatus can monitor Internet content accessed by the user, so as to perform charging according to the content.
In order to improve access experience of the user and reduce network device investments caused by repeated content transmission, generally, an Internet cache apparatus is disposed between the charging and interception apparatus and the Internet, and is used to cache Internet content repeatedly accessed by the user. When the Internet cache apparatus stores Internet content to be accessed by the user, the Internet cache apparatus sends the content to the charging and interception apparatus, and then the charging and interception apparatus sends the content to the radio access network. In this way, it is not required to repeatedly make a request to the Internet for same content, so as to shorten a content access delay.
Further, in order to reduce backhaul line transmission bandwidth between the radio access network and the charging and interception apparatus, a general solution is to deploy a radio access network cache on a base station side, so as to cache repeated content accessed by the user. If the content accessed by the user is stored in the radio access network cache, the radio access network directly feeds back the content to the user; and if the content accessed by the user is not stored in the radio access network cache, the radio access network makes a request to the Internet cache apparatus again.
However, because the repeated content is directly returned by the radio access network cache to the user when being accessed by the user, without passing through the charging and interception apparatus, incorrect charging is performed by the charging and interception apparatus on traffic of the user, which affects a traffic revenue of an operator and skips lawful interception on the part of content.